Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)
Ghostbusters (Reboot) is a proposed movie directed and co-written by Paul Feig that restarts the franchise with an origin story featuring a team of female Ghostbusters. It is tentatively set to release on July 22, 2016. Ghostbusters Official Facebook 1/27/15 Read Here Before Editing this Page Because of the nature of this page, only administrators can edit currently. However suggesting content to be added can be done on Talk:Ghostbusters (Reboot). Citing must be done for anything posted. Rumors should not be posted on this site. Known Movie Scripts *Title Unknown - 2014 (Paul Feig and Katie Dippold collaboration) Development On August 2, 2014, it was reported Paul Feig was Sony Pictures' first choice for the the director. Allegedly, the film will be a reboot focusing on female Ghostbusters. The Hollywood Reporter 8/2/14 The script would be reportedly written from scratch. Variety 8/2/14 No formal negotiations have took place yet. On September 2, 2014, Ivan Reitman confirmed he met with Feig. Reitman said he would still be producing the new movie. Collider Interview 9/2/14 On October 8, 2014, Paul Feig tweeted he was officially the director and would co-write with Katie Dippold. The Hollywood Reporter 10/8/14 Sony confirmed through Twitter as well. Sony Tweet 10/8/14 Feig tweeted it was official and he would be the director and co-write with past collaborator Katie Dippold. He reiterated female Ghostbusters would be involved. paulfeig Tweet 10/8/14 In an interview later in the day, Feig revealed he was contacted by Sony and Ivan Reitman a number of months ago (from March 31 to May 31, 2014) when he was in Budapest shooting his new movie "Spy". When he returned to the States, Feig had lunch with Sony Pictures co-chairman Amy Pascal. Over the next few days, he thought of an all female cast and setting the story in the present where the existence of ghosts aren't credible. The movie would be a restart and an origin story. When asked on the connection to the two movies, Feig said there will be nods and cameos in some part but currently 'everything is up for grabs'. At San Diego Comic Con, in July, Feig and his producing partner Jessie Henderson met with Katie Dippold and talked Ghostbusters. Currently, there is a rough rough outline - 'what the basic characters to do', 'the world' and 'what the rules of the world are'. Inside Movies EW Phone Interview 10/8/14 On December 10, 2014, Rebel Wilson confirmed she had a meeting with Feig but would consider a role after seeing the finished script. Today 12/10/14 On December 11, 2014, Jennifer Lawrence admitted she had dinner with Feig but it is unclear if it was a social engagement, general meeting, or for Ghostbusters specifically. Lawrence seemed to imply she wasn't up for a role, "I had dinner with him... I will never cross streams." Cinema Blend 12/11/14 On December 12, 2014, in light of the Sony hacking incident, some alleged discussions about Ghostbusters were revealed. David Steinberg, the head of the Sony's legal department, allegedly discussed "aggressive litigation" strategy against Bill Murray and alternatives, such as seeking someone else, with general counsel Leah Weil. In an October 8, 2013 email between Ivan Reitman and co-chair Amy Pascal, they are looking for a 'clever way to connect the movie to the original franchise so that we can use all the assets and everything that is great about the original franchise' and listed Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Stone, Melissa McCarthy, Amy Schumer, and Lizzy Caplan as actors who have already expressed interest in a role. The Wrap 12/12/14 On January 9, 2015, Melissa McCarthy was said to be in early talks but her busy schedule could prevent her from taking on a role. Jillian Bell and Cecily Strong were also reported to be meeting with Paul Feig soon. Shooting for the movie is supposedly set for June 2015. THR 1/9/15 On January 15, 2015, Feig confirmed the story would take place in New York and there will be "fun nods to the old movie." Coming Soon 1/15/15 On January 27, 2015, it was reported in Melissa McCarthy signed on and Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon and Leslie Jones are in negotiations with Sony. THR 1/27/15 "New All Female Ghostbusters Cast" Paul Feig Tweet 1/27/15 Sony Pictures released a tentative release date of July 22, 2016. Sony Pictures Facebook 1/27/15 On February 17, 2015, Dan Aykroyd confirmed he was an Executive Producer on the film. Fox Business FB clip 2/17/15 On February 18, 2015, Dan Aykroyd, while on Unmasked with Ron Bennington on Sirius XM, revealed he would be making contributions to the script. The I Bang, transcript of Dan Aykroyd on "Unmasked with Ron Bennington" on Sirius XM 2/18/15 On March 9, 2015, it was reported the movie would be part of a shared universe continuity that would lead up to a team up movie like "Marvel's The Avengers." Badass Digest 3/9/15 On April 20, 2015, it was reported the budget under the Tom Rothman era was cut from Amy Pascal's original $169 million to $154 million. Allegedly, Paul Feig made adjustments to the script to cut costs, Melissa McCarthy is being paid $14 million, and Feig just north of $10 million. THR "'Ghostbusters' Budget Cut, Fox Execs Courted: Tom Rothman Puts His Stamp on Sony" 4/20/15 On June 5, 2015, Dan Aykroyd, while at the American Film Institute's 43rd Life Achievement Award ceremony the previous night, revealed he read a script for the movie. Extra TV "Dan Aykroyd Reveals He’s Read the New ‘Ghostbusters’ Script: ‘Oh Man, It's Hot’" 6/5/15 On June 10, 2015, it was reported Chris Hemsworth joined the cast as the receptionist. THR "Chris Hemsworth Joins 'Ghostbusters' Reboot as Receptionist" 6/10/15 Paul Feig confirmed the casting on his Twitter account. paulfeig Tweet 6/10/15 Filming Boston Schedule The codename for the movie is Flapjack. WS Development June 17, 2015 memo to tenants about Columbia Pictures film Flapjack There will be filming at the former Everett High School at 538 to 548 Broadway from: *June 18 to 19 *June 22 to 23 Part of the Broadway Plaza in Malden, Massachusetts will be used for talent and production trailers and staff parking from June 17 to June 23. Prep and wrap days at Broadway from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 7 am to 7 pm on: *June 4 to 5 *June 8 to 12 *June 15 to 17 *June 24 to 26 Shoot days will take place at: *Broadway from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 *Linden Street from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 *Pleasant Street from Broadway to Private Alley 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 On the shoot days June 18 to 19 and June 22 to 23, Linden Street traffic becomes one way traffic towards Hancock Street. There is some traffic control on Broadway on June 18. Everett Police Department officers will be present on shoot days. Preproduction On January 15, 2015, Feig confirmed filming would take place in New York. Coming Soon 1/15/15 On February 13, 2015, it was reported pre-production was already underway and a good part of the movie would be filmed in Boston. Filming would start in the spring. Boston Globe 2/13/15 On March 5, 2015, it was reported some filming would take place in Boston and sets were already in the process of being constructed. Boston Herald 3/5/15 On March 17, 2015, in an interview, Fieg revealed interiors will be filmed in Boston and a number of exteriors will be filmed in New York. Collider "GHOSTBUSTERS Filming Dates, Location & Rating Revealed; Paul Feig Addresses Fan Reaction" 3/17/15 On May 6, 2015, it was reported shooting was scheduled to start in the "coming days" and Paul Feig was already in Boston prepping to start. Boston Herald 5/6/15 On June 16, 2015, it was reported filming in Boston would start during the week. A section of the financial district will be closed for three nights while filming an "epic ghost invasion of Manhattan." Slimer will allegedly appear. Cameos by Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray are still in the air. Boston Herald "'Ghostbusters' reboot starts filming in Boston this week" 6/16/15 On June 17, 2015, Paul Feig posted a tweet and implied filming would start on Thursday June 18. paulfeig Tweet 6/17/15 Boston On June 18, 2015, set photos from Boston began emerging of Kristen Wiig going to the former Everett High School dressed as Bronx Kuyper Middle School. The school's exterior was draped with banners that read "Higgs Science Institute." A taxicab dressed as a New York City taxi cab was seen. Wiig walked past two people brawling. Paul Feig was also seen. Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon were also seen in filming in costume. Boston "Here are the first photos from the set of ‘Ghostbusters’" 6/18/15 Boston Herald "Sneak peek as ‘Ghostbusters’ reboot starts shooting in Everett" 6/18/15 ET Online "First Pictures From 'Ghostbusters' Are Here! See Kristen Wiig in Costume" 6/18/15 People "Check Out Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig and Kate McKinnon in First Photos from the Ghostbusters Set" 6/18/15 On June 20, 2015, amateur footage recorded exterior filming of Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon's characters hailing a cab and Kristen Wiig's character sends them off with a short line. Comic Book "Ghostbusters Hail A Taxi In First Footage From Paul Feig's Reboot" 6/20/15 Crew Script Writers *Paul Feig *Katie Dippold Director *Paul Feig Producer *Ivan Reitman Executive Producer *Dan Aykroyd Cast *Melissa McCarthy *Kate McKinnon *Leslie Jones *Kristen Wiig *Chris Hemsworth References Gallery Videos Interviews Ghostbusters Here's The Leader of the Group Ghostbuster Reboot Director Responds to Fan Upset Images Announcements AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootSonyPicturesFBsc02.png|Sony Pictures confirming that Paul Feig is directing the film. (October 10, 2014) AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootJuly222016SonyPicturesFBsc01.png|Sony Pictures announcing that the film is expected to be released on July 22, 2016. (January 27, 2015.) Filming GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne01.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne08.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne09.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne02.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig and Paul Feig in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne03.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne04.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne05.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne06.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne07.jpg|Day 1: NYC taxi at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne10.jpg|Day 1: Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon at set Category:Films